


Got you!

by Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A stupid idea, April Fools, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Funny, I just thought about it, No Angst, No Smut, Other, Pranking Lance, Pranks, Secret Prank, i actually like it, it's funny, never smut, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/Grinning_Like_A_Cheshire_Cat
Summary: "Okay, hear me out, alright?" Lance started, taking a deep breath."No," Keith muttered, throwing a pillow at him. "I swear to God if you ask another stupid question I'll break every bone in your stupid body." He mumbled, burying his face in one of the sofa's cushion.





	Got you!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I've done but I have to admit I enjoyed writing this. It's just a short, funny and nice fic. Not heavy, no angst.  
> I hope you'll like it!

"Okay, hear me out, alright?" Lance started, taking a deep breath.  
"No," Keith muttered, throwing a pillow at him. "I swear to God if you ask another stupid question I'll break every bone in your stupid body." He mumbled, burying his face in one of the sofa's cushion.  
Lance groaned and rolled over. "Listen, you can't get the sofa and tell me to shut up," Lance said and adjusted his pillow.  
"I'm not going to give up the sofa. I got here first and eventually, you'll go to sleep." Keith said with a smirk.  
Lance rolled his eyes and sat up, his blanket covering his head. "Do you think we can go back to our rooms now?" Lance asked impatiently and let out a sigh. "I mean... The stupid prank, well, Pidge has been cleaning for a few hours, if it's not clean now, it will never be."  
Keith sighed softly and rolled over to face Lance. "How would I know, Lance?" Keith said and gave a small smile. "We can check it if you want." He suggested, sitting up on the sofa.  
Lance nodded slightly and stood up, his blanket still wrapped around him and he hugged the pillow. "I would like that, you know. Sleeping on the floor isn't my style." He said with a big, loud yawn.  
Keith huffed but stood up anyway, his blanket wrapped around him as well but Keith didn't have a pillow. "You look... Funny." Keith decided and nodded, looking amused.  
Lance rolled his eyes and let out a snort. "You didn't look at yourself, did you? You look like..." Lance said hesitantly and shook his head. "Nah, no, no. I'll think about it and tell you."  
Keith chuckled softly and started to walk towards the door. "Alright, I'm looking forward to knowing what I look like."  
Lance nodded seriously and followed Keith, who walked through the door at the moment, Lance walked through the door only seconds later, and the door shut closed behind them.  
Lance shifted in his place nervously, the thought that he couldn't go back to the safety of the common room scared him and the fact that the person he was with was Keith, didn't help much.  
Lance shivered and tightened his grasp on the blanket. "Um... Just a question... Do ghosts exist? And if they do, are there any ghosts in space? Just something I've been thinking about..." Lance mumbled, looking down,  
Keith started to shake his head and then stopped. "Actually, I'm pretty sure there are ghosts in space." He nodded, smiling so himself as he saw Lance's eyes widening.  
Lance muttered in Spanish and then bit his bottom lip. "I know... I know it sounds stupid, but I think there are ghosts up here..." He said and took a few steps towards Keith.  
"Relax, I'm joking. Ghosts don't exist. Monsters don't hide in your closet nor under your bed." Keith said with a sigh before he straightened up and furrowed his eyebrows.  
"What?" Lance whispered, following Keith's gaze to a dark corridor.  
"Nothing, I just thought I heard something... Probably nothing." Keith said casually, glancing at Lance.  
Lance's eyes widened. "I hate April fools. One would think that April Fools isn't celebrated in space..." He muttered. "I should have known..."  
Keith rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head. "Do you want to tell me you're afraid? The mighty Lance is afraid?" He teased, raising an eyebrow.  
Lance narrowed his eyes, "I'm not afraid, here, let's go to this scary corridor. How about that?"  
Keith smirked but hid it in his blanket. "Very well, let's go."  
Lance glared at Keith and then started to walk hesitantly. "If something jumps on me, I'll blame you, Mullet."  
Keith snorted and shoved Lance playfully. "You're such a baby. Man up."  
Lance sighed, and then his eyes widened and he let out a shout. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" He shouted, making Keith jump in his place.  
"What is wrong with you? It's only a broom...? Keith raised an eyebrow and picked the broom up. "Scary..."  
"I swear... It looked like a snake..." Lance mumbled, blushing.  
Keith rolled his eyes and waited for Lance to continue to walk before he followed him.  
After a couple of minutes, Lance let out a sigh and looked back. The sigh turned into a sharp shriek and he dropped his blanket. "K-Keith? Where are you?" He said, shivering. "It's not funny... Please?"  
No one answered.  
Lance swallowed thickly and licked his dry lips. "Shit." He mumbled and bent over to pick up his blanket. It wasn't there.  
Lance straightened up, breathing sharply. "G-Guys? It's not funny... You almost got me..."  
As a response, all the lights went off.  
Lance shivered and started to run to his room.  
He could hear yells and wicked laughs coming from practically everywhere.  
In front of his room, was a paddle of red, thick liquid.  
Lance started to hyperventilate and he pushed the door open hesitantly, seeing a bloody knife lying on the floor next to... To Lance's horror, next to a covered body.  
Lance breathed heavily as he approached the body and pulled the blanket a bit lower to see the body's face. Under the bloody blanket, lied Keith, with his eyes closed and his face covered blood.  
"Happy April Fools! Keith's eyes opened and he smirked.  
Lance let out a very unmanly shriek covered his mouth with his hands.  
Pidge and Hunk burst out of the closet, laughing loudly as they watched Lance's pale face.  
Keith sat up and smirked at Lance. "I hope it will haunt you in your sleep, sharpshooter."  
Their laughs faded away when a spooky noise came from the corridor.  
"Is this another... Is this another prank of yours?" Lance whispered, shifting in his place.  
"N-No..." Keith shook his head and stood up, looking at the closed door.  
The ventilation hole was removed quietly and none of the Paladins noticed figure crawling on the floor.  
"Boo." The figure said simply and everyone in the room jumped in their places.  
The figure took the mask off, revealing Shiro's face. "Got you!" Shiro exclaimed and high-fived Lance.


End file.
